


Tethers

by JenCforCarolina



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: 500 word drabble for Nem I wasn't going to post here but have decided to post here in order to fill the pairing a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemonus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemonus/gifts).



> [Also on tumblr](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/152363893033/tethers)

Eris went to the court, just to see if he would appear.

It took longer than she expected.

A lump of wormspore grew from a skeletal body at the base of one of the statues. The thrall’s corpse was missing a chunk of its chest and bleeding glowing green spores. It was hardly a sprout, best left to rot and grow. She could return to pick it another time, but in such plain view it was more likely one of the Guardians would find it. Snatch it up before it was fully ripe and cart it off to her in exchange for some praise or a scrap of cloth with the emblem of her armor stitched into it. Those who visited her were always gleeful for something to be worn, something to show off. A flaunting of their allegiance.

She was testing a different allegiance today.

Behind her dragged a blade, ripped from a solitary Knight earlier. She’d walked the shadows as she did in the pit, testing the strength of her scent and her skills. She launched out from behind a buttress, struck for a joint in the armor and wrenched the blade away, before giving it a hefty swing and sending the Knight falling from its lookout perch. It was satisfying, so she kept it.

She carried it loosely to the court, where a tickle in her mind begged her to compete, to test, to feel young and powerful again. But the hole in her confidence where a Ghost once sat was brittle and broken around the edges. So, she lingered still when his presence swept up behind her, like a cloak being draped around her shoulders.

“Came just to see me? Or to beg advice?” Today he sounded like astral static, like the bellows that echoed high in the Dreadnaught halls, something that sounded loud but at a great distance, so its reception was comparable to no less than a whisper.

“Observing.” She tutted, making a show of disinterest. She paced to the edge of the altar, looked down on the hallowed ground, it’s gaseous waves of causality pouring like a river of fog off into the Dreadnaught’s depths.

“Breathtaking isn’t it? The sink of all the tithing your Guardians do. I could show you where it goes, but that would take some sacrifice…” He peels off her shoulder and his words trail away but she is aware of him still, circling and wraithlike. A shark present only in her consciousness, a pressure on her mind that none of her eyes can catch.

“Ikora is not that curious.” She admonishes, and continues to stare down at the mist. It wouldn’t harm her, who was no longer outside of death. She could be again…

It had taken him some time, yes.

But when he did arrive, she knew. As much as he spoke of being tied to the lines of causality, the strings of the astral plane. As much as he preached his love of the things beyond – and of the whispers he has heard out there- he has not yet cut himself loose to drift among them. He remains tethered to this plane, hanging by a thread he could choose to cut at any moment, but will not. A single strand of silk.

And she is the spider.


End file.
